


Sneezes

by Criminal_Minds_Addict (nt2you)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nt2you/pseuds/Criminal_Minds_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a new human and has never had to sneeze until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneezes

For Castiel experiencing human things was very strange. The weirdest thing by far to him is sneezing.  
“Dean! Dean, my nose hurts!” Castiel calls as he runs into the bunkers’ kitchen.  
“Cas, calm down. What do you mean your nose hurts? Dude, you’ve been stabbed in the leg and have been okay to walk. Why are you freaking out about this?”  
“I-I think it’s one of those human things. I- I- I-,” but before Cas can say anything else he sneezes. But he sneezes so hard that he falls to the floor, his trench coat billowing around him. Dean jumps and quickly helps Cas off the floor.  
“Cas, are you okay?” he asks. Castiel slowly nods yes as Dean helps him off the floor. It was at that moment that Dean starts laughing so hard he falls over.  
“Dean? Dean what is so funny?”  
“Dude, you just sneezed!” Castiel was confused, but every time he had to sneeze after than he grabbed onto something so he wouldn’t fall down.


End file.
